Metal Gear Confusion
by darknessred
Summary: An Sucked into the game fanfic One day playing the game turns into an nightmare as one women is pulled into the game and can't get out without beating it. Or so she thinks.


Hello my name is darknessred and this is my first metal gear solid story that I decided to try..

Snake, care to say it?

Snake: (sighs) Darknessred does not own Snake or anyone or anything from Konami.

(I made this purely out of boredom)

* * *

Chapter 1:

Metal Gear… **WHAT?!**

It was just a normal day in the same normal old house, and I was bored. I tried figuring other things to do at the same time, and tried to draw or do other things. But I figured I rather play the Playstation 2 instead. So I sat down, and turned on the Playstation 2, with the Metal Gear Solid 2 disk in it. Not that I didn't know this wasn't going to be an ordinary day at all.

As the Playstation 2 disk started to play, the intro of the game started up, and my younger brother passed by with a bored expression on his face, said "Playing that game again?" and walked and sat down in the chair. As the game started to play the intro cutscene, I passed by it because I have already watched it many times, and went directly toward the start screen and opened the original menu, and as I pressed the New game button, the intro cutscene started off, and it suddenly froze in place as the scene where Snake walked across the bridge seemed to not want to work as I tried to mess with the controller and the Playstation, and when I tried to turn the Playstation off.. Nothing happened.. The image remained frozen on the screen. I tried to get my younger Brother Danny to help me turn the Playstation 2 off, but even he couldn't turn off the screen when he turned it off, and he went to do something else downstairs. So I was left to fend with the problem by myself...

Naturally I became frustrated, and when I touched the screen something else happened. The screen became blank, which something seemed to be going very wrong with the television set. Before I knew it, I was placing my hand on the television set, and instead of hearing a loud clicking sound off the glass, my hand went through the television set, and I was shocked. The television or the Playstation 2 never did this before, or was the Playstation 2 was never broken. As I reached into the television set, I felt I was into another world..

I stepped inside the portal and the game instantly started again, but something was very odd about what happened. I found out shortly I wasn't myself. I looked at my body…and my hands…It was like I wasn't even a woman anymore… It was strange…. I had somehow became the main character in the game…I _was_ **Snake! **I screamed "WHAT THE HELL?!!!" even my voice was deeper… I was on the bridge and I had a coat on and it was raining, and I was somehow invisible.

Snake's POV

It was a normal day of doing missions, like I always do. I happened to be running on the bridge in the middle of a rainy day. I was on my way to a specific building at the time. Not wanting to be caught, I turned on Stealth and began to run. Then something very strange that happened caught my eyes. It was somebody falling into a portal from the sky. Something like that never happens. Who the heck could that be at a time like this?!". Though the women's portal opened right over me, and she fell right on me. My invisibility ran out and I cursed, as somehow I fell to the ground, and before I knew it…I was in with an completely different person. This person had somehow been able to use my body, and my voice. I wanted to curse badly.

Laura's POV

This was going to be one strange Day. However as my brother walked upstairs and saw the Playstation 2 on, he decided to play another game and then shut the game off and I looked up "SHIT!" "DANNY!" as the portal to the real world closed, with no way to go home. I mentally cursed in the back of my mind. "He must be playing Guitar Hero 3.." "Damn it all!!!"

* * *

I created this fanfiction while I was bored…If you want, leave me a review. Should I put another chapter or not?" 


End file.
